1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a structure support apparatus and structure installation method for supporting and anchoring a structure, such as a solar cell module used in a residential photovoltaic power generation system, to the roof or the like of a house.
2. Description of the Related Art
A residential photovoltaic power generation system has been provided for energy conservation or effective use of solar energy. With this commonly-known system, a solar cell module is installed on the roof or the like of a house, and power generated by the solar cell module is supplied to the residence. Making use of this kind of system requires construction for installing the solar cell module on the roof or the like to be carried out. At the time of installation, it is necessary for the solar cell module to be mounted in a “floating” state, in which clearance is provided between the solar cell module and the surface of the roof, so that wiring and so on of the solar cell module can be performed. In addition, because roofs are directly exposed to the elements, it is necessary for the solar cell module to be strongly attached to the roof so as not to be blown away by strong winds; furthermore, care must be taken so that the roof does not develop leaks in the areas where the solar cell module is mounted.
JP H8-93159A discloses background art relating to a mounting structure for installing a solar cell module on a slate roof. Here, support hardware for mounting the solar cell module is installed on the roof board, and water resistance processing is performed on the areas where the support hardware is mounted; the slate shingles are processed and installed so that the slate shingles and support hardware do not overlap. After this, vertical and horizontal crossbars for mounting the solar cell module are combined into a lattice shape and placed on the support hardware, and the solar cell module is attached on top of the crossbars.
Furthermore, JP 2006-52529A discloses background art relating to a water-resistant structure used for installing a solar-use device on a roof Here, anchoring hardware for installing the solar-use device is installed on the roof board, and the anchoring hardware is sheathed in a water-resistant cover, with only the bolts of the anchoring hardware penetrating and protruding from the water-resistant cover. A frame is mounted onto the bolts, upon which the solar-use device is fixed and supported. Rainwater flows around the periphery of the water-resistant cover, avoiding the anchoring hardware; thus rainwater does not leak in via the space between the anchoring hardware and the roof board.
However, according to the technology described in JP H8-93159A, the water-resistance processing involves filling the space around the support hardware with a sealant, and thus performing this processing requires time and effort. Furthermore, the water resistance depends solely on the sealant used, and thus has poor durability.
While the structure according to the technology described in JP2006-52529A is sheathed in the water-resistant cover and thus excels in terms of durability, the anchoring hardware and water-resistant cover are separate bodies, both of which are required to be mounted separately. When taken with screws, pins, and the like, the number of parts increases, which complicates the installation process. Furthermore, when the size of the anchoring hardware is increased to improve its strength, the water-resistant covers that sheathe the anchoring hardware become extremely large and stand out, resulting in a visually unappealing sight after construction.